The present invention generally relates to ball bats, such as baseball and softball bats. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sectional ball bat, at least a portion of which has a double wall configuration.
Baseball and softball are very popular sports in the United States and many other countries. Due to the competitive nature of these sports, players are constantly seeking ways of improving their performance. An important aspect of baseball and softball is the ability to effectively hit the ball.
Metal (aluminum) bats are allowed in baseball amateur play from Little League to College levels. Metal bats are also typically used in slow and fast pitch softball. Metal bats are advantageous over wood bats in that they do not break and splinter like wood bats and thus can be used repeatedly with consequent cost savings.
However, metal bats have certain disadvantages, including vibrating upon impact and sending painful vibrations into the hands and arms of the batter if the ball is not hit within the “sweet spot” of the bat. Metal bats, particularly aluminum bats, may also dent or otherwise deform due to forceful impacts with the ball. Metal bats also emit an undesirable high-pitched metallic sound, as opposed to the traditional sound heard when a wood bat contacts the ball.
Various attempts have been made to overcome the problems associated with metal bats, including coating or wrapping the exterior of the metal bat with material such as carbon reinforcing fibers to enhance batting performance. Other attempts have been made to insert internal layers or compartments within the metal bat to improve performance. Bats that incorporate composite materials tend to be much lighter than metal bats. However, while providing benefits, these designs also have drawbacks in that they can be expensive to manufacture and are prone to structural failure.
Notwithstanding the disadvantages of metal and composite bats, these bats are very popular at the amateur level as not only can they be used repeatedly with consequent cost savings, but they also have a larger “sweet spot” hitting area or power zone than wood bats. Furthermore, the ball comes off a metal bat faster than a wood bat, resulting in longer hits.
In fact, over the years there have been many injuries and near misses attributed to the speed from which the ball comes off a metal and/or composite bat. In order to address these concerns, the NCAA (National Collegiate Athletic Association) and NFHS (National Federation of High School Association) instituted a standard which is referred to as the BBCOR Bat Standard, or the Batted-Ball Coefficient of Restitution, sometimes referred to as Bat-Ball Coefficient of Restitution. BBCOR measures the “bounciness” of the ball and bat or the “trampoline” effect. A pitched ball holds a lot of energy, and with solid wood bats much of that energy is lost as the ball compresses on impact. With hollow metal and composite bats, the ball distorts less, retaining its pitched energy, and adds to it the power of the bat speed. Hence, traditionally non-wood bats have hit balls faster. BBCOR is calculated using the inbound and rebound speeds of the ball. The loss of energy at impact is what BBCOR measures, and the new standard ensures that performances by non-wood bats are more comparable to those of wood bats. In order to meet the standard, the BBCOR must be less than or equal to 0.500.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a ball bat which overcomes the deficiencies of traditional wood bats, while incorporating the advantages of metal and composite material bats while enlarging or maximizing the “sweet spot” of the bat. What is also needed is such a bat which meets the BBCOR standard. The present invention fulfills these needs, and provides other related advantages.